littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanata Futaki
|Name = Kanata Futaki |Gender = Female |Hair Color = Pink |Eye Color = Yellow |Height = 163cm |Weight = 47kg |Size = 80 / 57 / 82 |Birthday = October 13 (Libra) |Occupation = Student |Position = Public Morals Chairman Girls' Dormitory Head Girls' Kendo Club Team Captain Twelfth Little Busters Member Rocket Club Member (Kud Wafter) |Status = Alive |kanji name = 二木佳奈多 |romaji name = Futaki Kanata |Japanese = Keiko Suzuki |English = Genevieve Simmons |Visual Novel = Little Busters! |Anime = Episode 07 - Now Then, Who Am I?}} Kanata Futaki (二木 佳奈多, Futaki Kanata) is the chairman of the public morals committee and head of the girls' dormitory at the school of the Little Busters, as well as one of the main heroines in Little Busters! EX and the correspondent anime adaptation. Although it seems she started off as the antagonist of Haruka's route, it is revealed that she pretends to use her position to ruin Haruka's life to protect her from the Saigusa family. Appearance : Kanata has long magenta hair with two round, light pink hair ornaments at the back, holding her half-ponytail. Her eyes are colored in a mix of yellow and brown. Her uniform is the same as the others wear, except she has a red bandage on the right of her arm, representing that she is the leader of the public morals committee. Biography : Kanata is a girl at Riki's school and is the public morals chairman, which means when Haruka causes trouble, Kanata must run after her. To help Kanata, Kudryavka offered up her two dogs Strelka and Belka to patrol the school grounds and help in hunting down Haruka when she causes trouble. : Kanata is Haruka's older twin sister, though this is only revealed later. She acts extremely cold to Haruka, although it is later revealed she is forced to treat Haruka coldly because of the orders of the Futaki and Saigusa families, and actually made efforts to release Haruka from them. Kanata is annoyed at Riki's close approach to her sister and often tells Riki to stay away from Haruka, wondering why someone normal like Riki would want to approach her twin. Since the only real differences between Haruka and Kanata are their eye color, bangs and voice, Kanata uses this to her advantage when she impersonates her sister with colored contacts, white hairpins and a Haruka impression. : Kanata cooks well, while Haruka does not, and this is one of the few ways to identify her when she is impersonating Haruka(the other ones being the fact that Haruka is a lefty while Kanata isn't and that Haruka can't stand the mint flavor while Kanata is totally alright with it). : In Kud Wafter, she succeeds A-Chan as the head of the female dormitory. She returns to her strict personality, however she retains her sisterly love and will stand up for her sister when needed. She even allows Shiina Arizuki to visit the school, even though it is against the school regulations because she is Ui Arizuki's sister. Trivia *Kanata has shared same Japanese voice actor with her twin sister. *Kanata means "far beyond (distance)". The names of the siblings together, Haruka Kanata, means "(really) far away"; "Haruka Kanata" is also the name of one of the vocal songs in the visual novel. *Kurugaya seems to be the only one who can intimidate Kanata. *Kanata has scars all over her arms from being hit with a belt. * A-Chan usually calls her "Kana-chan", which she greatly dislikes. *In a popularity contest in 2014 in Key's mobile online game; Key Collection; Kanata got the first place as most popular Key character appearing in the game. Kudryavka Noumi, Saya Tokido and Yuiko Kurugaya also got a rank in the top 10. *Most remarkable appearances: Anime: ep. 16-17-18 - Little Busters! EX ep. 8 Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Kud Wafter Characters Category:Side Characters Category:All Pages